


The Memo

by vosien



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Queen - Freeform, F/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, being dorks, phone destroyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: “What’s wrong with my Star Trek outfit?” Kevin asked, mildly offended, and Red scoffed, both hands on her hips.





	The Memo

“Everyone got the memo, including you.” Red spoke in a rigid tone as clad steel tights made their way over to the other side of the room. Decorous hands open the wardrobe and began to shift through several attics, until she came to a grinding halt, eyeing the other person; namely Kevin in the room. “You seriously don’t have a long coat? It’s South Park, I'm pretty sure that everyone around here has at least that one long coat for below freezing temperatures.” 

Kevin gave pause, a thought began to brew from within before allowing the following words to tumble out of his thin lips. “Well technically it’s about the quality and the material inside the coat. It also requires a degree of warmth and thickness is a must. With-”

“Okay shut it,” Red stepped out of the closet, and placed a finger on his lips, rendering him silent. Kevin in return, was somewhat flushed by the close contact. “I’m dating a nerd, not a smartass.” 

“I’m not trying to be smart.” Kevin resorted back, his back backed by an inch to distance oneself from her finger. 

“And I’m being nice, but I need you to cooperate or I’m out of here.”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry, and no I don’t own a long coat.” A plead can be heard from his tone, earning a sigh from his girlfriend.

“Oh come on, you must have at least some form of loose clothing we can turn into a makeshift fantasy outfit.”

“What’s wrong with my Star Trek outfit?” Kevin asked, mildly offended, and Red scoffed, both hands on her hips. 

“Excuse me? What’s wrong with the outfit you ask?” The red haired eyes widen, almost baffled by her lover’s dense mind. “Absolutely fucken nothing. Expect, what is it again? We’re playing a fantasy game, where our main objective is to kick Clyde; aka the Dark Lord’s ass. By using magic and medieval weapons, and not quote on quote ‘charge our shields and use photon torpedoes’ because last time I checked, fantasy plain fields lack the given technology to shoot torpedoes.”

“I’m just saying, with our current propitiation and a lack of data on our enemies, a charged shield in hindsight would’ve change the battlefield into our favor.” Kevin objected, eyes narrowed.

“So explain why I had to save your sorry ass five minutes into the game?" A given paused hanged in the air for a fair few seconds before the red haired continued, "Oh right, because everyone kept targeting you. Mind you, I’m only a level 14 hector, my job is to hack and slash into people, not save them. Especially you.” 

“Well it looks like my sweet princess came to save me anyways.” Kevin almost smirk, a hand brushed the loose red locks aside, while Red simply rolled her eyes. 

“You’re unbelievable, why am I dating you again?” Earning a laugh from the male. 

“Because you confessed to me, and told me you wouldn’t take no as an answer.” 

“I take that back, you can say no next time.” 

“I’m sorry, but that’s impossible since considering the amount of time we’ve spent together, it almost pains me to announce that I’ve fallen quite over heels for you.” 

At this, Red eye’s lit up, somewhat taken aback, as her face cast to the side and her cheeks changed in colour, before a vile ‘fucken piece of sly mother fucker’ escape her parted lips. 

“You know what, I don’t want to kick Clyde’s ass anymore. I know Craig is somewhat involved. They also have Wendy, Annie--” 

“It’s okay Red, it’s like you said, it’s a fantasy game, and well-” Kevin sighed, taking off the wig. His perfectly tasseled raven hair came into view, “-I’ve never been one for rules anyways. How about we watch the latest Star Wars film instead?” 

Red shook her head. “No thanks, gonna watch it with Bebe on Friday.” 

Kevin rose an eyebrow, “She’s into Star Wars, since when?”

Red sighs, shoulders slump, “Not really, she just finds Kylo Ren hot.” 

“Ah, figures.” 

A moment of silences hang between them, before Red allowed her fingers to wander through Kevin’s wardrobe once again, before she took out a pair of over sized sunnies, with green trimmings, and put them on. 

“How about we play another game, our favourite-” Red spoke, before she deepens her voice, slender fingers lance under Kevin’s chin. “-where I am an Alien Queen, and you, my poor, poor, explorer fell into my web.” 

Kevin’s eyes darken, and with a placid smile he answers, "Maybe we should get you out of the armour first, and make you wear something more Queen like... but-" He gave paused, and reached for his girlfriend's hand, and gave it a kiss.

“For you, I'll do anything, My Queen.”

Because dear lord, he's in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something other than m// and creek. There just so happen to be a lack of fictions revolving around Red and Kevin, despite being canon at one point.


End file.
